


Miente Bien.

by Cazuelin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, Love, M/M, Olivarry, Oliver es el hogar de Barry, liars, se aman, Él no lo sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: En donde Oliver finge ya no amar a Barry con tal de que este vaya de vuelta a casa...





	

Era su séptimo aniversario cuando la familia de Barry Allen descubre que su único hijo varón anda con uno de los principales mafiosos de todo New York. La casa está llena de gritos mientras Barry esta con la cabeza baja, completamente triste. Sus ojos azules brillando por el llanto acumulado, la camisa de su instituto mostraba que tan tensos estaban sus músculos.

― ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto ―grita su madre, completamente histérica―, Barry?

―No quiero que vuelvas ver a ese idiota de Oliver Queen ―secunda su padre, un poco más calmado que su madre―. ¿Me escuchas Barry?

Barry niega, se siente impotente, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decirle de quien debe estar enamorado y de quien no? A ellos no les molesta que su hijo ande con uno de los más grandes mafiosos, puesto que Cloe ―su hermana menor―, anda con el primo de su novio; Jackson Queen. Los habían conocido en una de las tantas fiestas a las que solían invitarle. La familia Allen era una de las más prestigiadas, su perfección era el deseo de todos en el vecindario. Barry alza la cabeza por primera vez en aquellos quince minutos que le han estado regañando.

―A ustedes lo que les molesta es que salga con un hombre ―dice, dejando callados por un instante a sus padre―, no con un mafioso.

―Me da igual ―dice su padre―, te he dicho que no le volverás a ver, Barry Allen.

― ¡Soy lo suficiente mayor para elegir a quien le entrego las nalgas...!

Lo siguiente que Barry siente es una picazón en su mejilla derecha, su padre le había pegado.

―Si lo vuelves a ver ―anuncia su madre, fríamente―, dejaras de ser nuestro hijo.

Lleva una de sus manos a su mejilla, acariciándola. Quería llorar, sin embargo, no les daría el gusto a sus padres de verle caer. Los ve por última vez, antes de salir de aquella casa. La puerta se azota estrepitosamente anunciando su salida. Cloe solloza, era su culpa que sus padres hayan corrido a Barry.

||

La puerta de su departamento a las afueras de New York es atacada por unos toques insistentes. Se talla los ojos antes de abrirlos, su reloj marca que es la una de la madrugada y frunce el ceño. Se levanta de la cama y se coloca unos calzoncillos y una remera color rojo. Era la de Barry.

Puede escuchar el sonido de la lluvia detrás de la ventana cerrada. Camina hacia la puerta y, sin preguntar quién es, abre la puerta. Aún está un poco somnoliento así que le cuesta un poco de tiempo poder visualizar a Barry, está completamente mojado y sus ojos hinchados. Entonces lo ve, una marca roja con forma de mano en una de sus mejillas. Barry solloza y el corazón de Oliver se encoje.

Lo abraza y Barry rompe en llanto. Los sollozos se escuchan por toda la casa y Oliver no sabe qué hacer para calmarlo. Entonces toma las mejillas de Barry y junta sus labios con los de el en un necesitado beso. Sus lenguas se tocan, calientes y húmedas. Barry sabe a chocolate y Oliver a menta...

―Te amo tanto, Barry.

―Y yo a ti, Oliver...

Una hora después Barry está dormido en la cama de Oliver usando una de sus viejas camisetas, pues la ropa del chico estaba totalmente húmeda. Sonríe al verlo y se dice que podría acostumbrarse a verle dormir todas las noches. Su celular se ilumina y comienza a vibrar, una llamada del padre de Barry.

||

Cuando Barry despierta Oliver está en la sala, semidesnudo, bebiendo un café caliente mientras lee el periódico. Bosteza mientras camina hacia él y, arrebatándole el periódico, se sienta en sus piernas. Ronronea escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Oliver.

―Buenos días, amor.

Oliver no contesta, tiene la mirada dura y no parece arrepentirse cuando quita a Barry de sus piernas, brusco. Barry no entiende que sucede.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ayer huiste de casa, Barry? ―Pregunta. Su tono de voz es totalmente serio e inexpresivo.

Barry tiembla en su sitio.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Eso no importa ―contesta, evadiendo la pregunta de Barry. ― Vístete, debes irte a casa.

―Pero... Oliver ―intenta decirle Barry.

― ¿Qué no entiendes que te largues de una vez?

Barry asiente, yendo al cuarto a por sus cosas. Su ropa sigue un poco húmeda, pero eso no le importa. El teléfono de Oliver esta prendido en la mesa de noche y Barry lo toma para llamar a Cloe para que venga a recogerle. El historial de llamadas es la ventana abierta y Barry se pregunta por qué su padre llamaría a Oliver la anterior noche. Regresa a la sala, donde Oliver está sentado volviendo a leer el periódico como si nada hubiera pasado.

― ¿Qué te dijo mi padre? ―dice Barry enseñándole el teléfono. Oliver lo toma y lo apaga.

―Nada que te importe.

― ¡¿Qué te dijo maldita sea?! ¡Contesta! ―grita, sin poder dejar de llorar. Se odia por mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a Oliver―. No puedo creer que siendo una de las personas más poderosas le tengas miedo a papá.

Justo en el orgullo de Oliver Queen.

―Me ofreció dinero a cambio de que te dejara ―mintió―, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sé que no sabes mentir bien y eso no es verdad... ―sollozo―, dime que no es verdad.

El silencio reino la habitación, pero era cortado por los sollozos de Barry.

―No, no es verdad. ―Oliver rompió el silencio, también lloraba― Pero debes volver a casa...

Barry sintió como el alma entraba a su cuerpo de nuevo. Sus ojos encontrándose con los de Oliver.

― _Tu eres mi casa, Oliver..._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Recuerda que tenemos [Pagina en Facebbok](https://www.facebook.com/TheCreatorOfStories/)!
> 
> Tambien pueden encontrarme en [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheCreatorOfStories)  
> 


End file.
